School Life
by MissieNe
Summary: Clary and Jace live normal school lives jace is a football player and clary a cheerleader he's known for being mr.popular/heartbreaker they been friends for years but what if one day everything changes between them what will happen. Clace, Malec, and Sizzy rated M for possible Future lemons and language I do not own these characters


HI Guys this is my first FanFiction sorry if i spelled anything wrong just bare with me I really hope you guys enjoy it i know this chapter is short and i will update soon Thank you.

Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, and Clary been friends for a long time and are now the popular kids at high school. Jace, Alec, Simon are on the football team along with there other friends Sebastian, Jordan, and Johnathan. Clary and Isabelle are cheerleaders Izzy is the captain and Clary co captain and there other friend Maia.

MONDAY:

Its Monday starting off a new week. Alarm goes off BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ughh I hate Mondays Clary quickly showered, brushed teeth and got dress

Today outfits is dark wash skinny jeans that hugs her curves in the right places a white tank and jacket and top it off with brown boots. She put a little makeup on not that she needed it at all but izzy is rubbing off on her but her makeup consist of mascara,black eyeliner and pink lipgloss simply and cute in izzy words. Now down stairs for breakfast where her mom cooked her favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Jocelyn who is a famous artist and her step dad Luke who is an author and owns a lot of book stores. After she eats she grabs her car keys and bag and out the door for school she drives a 2014 dodge charger her mom likes to spoil her.

Jace:

Jace does his everyday morning school routine the basics and he takes a lil time on his hair and he out the door to his car he drives a Challenger. there school is called Alicante Institute its like a prep school mostly a lot of rich kids go there.

School:

They meet up at school with all there friends in the parking lot before school starts jace and clary are the first one's there.

'Hi Jace

Hey Clary

Where is everybody? Asked Clary

I don't know, Said jace

speak of the devil look who is coming

then here comes Iz and alec and there car they drive a white range rover.

what took you guys so long ? Clary asked

we had to wait on Magnus over there said Alec

they all laughed

my apologies but to look this way takes time I don't have magic you know. Magnus said

with that they are all off to class once simon pulls up

The classes aren't to boring but who likes school anyway im just very great in art class but the day goes by really fast.

Practice:

Alrite girls lets try this one more time Izzy Said

they have been practicing this routine for a few weeks for the homecoming game this upcoming Friday and we are going agaist the Praetor Lupus Wolves and there cheerleaders are great.

Jace and have been pushing really hard for this homecoming game and they don't wanna lose.

(Later After Practice)

Alrite so who are you guys taking to the homecoming dance? Jordan ask

well Jordan going with Maia. I'm going with Izzy said Simon

Alec and Magnus and im just going to ask Clary said Johnathan

I didn't know you you had a thing for clary asked Jace

well i didn't but she sexy ass fuck and cool said john

okay jace that just levaes you said Alec

I may just ask Kaelie Jace said

Clary (P.O.V)

Leaving Practice with the girls and walking back to my car i hear the boys coming out loud laughing and playing

walking up to me "Jace said" i now grace you with my presence

Wow Really 'Clary said'

You know i can't resist Jace says. How was Cheer Practice? Even though you are cheering for me.

Clary laughed. You wish angel boy but other than that practice was great how was yours clary said smiling.

Coach is pushing hard nothing we cant handle even though i am going to be the one who takes us to victory jace say smirking

are conversation goes on for a while and then we go are separate just when i was getting in my car john stop me.

hey clary can i ask you something? said john

yeah sure what is it. clary said

If you would like to go to the homecoming dance with me?


End file.
